


Fireside Tales

by DraconicEngineer



Series: Bonded by Fate [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Friendship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicEngineer/pseuds/DraconicEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura decides to tell a new ghost story to her children. It's just a story so nothing can go wrong........................right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 7 and I can’t believe that this week has come to an end. It’s been 7 amazing days and I’m proud to have contributed to such an amazing community. I hope you’ve enjoyed them all as much as I have. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at azurrinweek.tumblr.com for more cool stuff like this.

**_Day 7: Story_ **

**_Fireside Tales_ **

“Mama, when will Papa be home?” Kana asked for the umpteenth time as she stretched herself over the log that she sat on. To the left of her sat her mother Azura and her brother Shigure. In front of them lay a healthy, large fire whose blaze brightened the darkening evening sky.

“He’ll be home tonight Kana. You were there when he left earlier this morning and said just that,” Azura replied, watching the sun set in front of her.

“Mother is right Kana. It would be most unlike Father to miss out on the campfire tonight. He’s always kept his promises to us,” Shigure added from beside his mother.

“I guess you’re right…but I’m so bored! It’s just not the same with Papa gone,” the young princess complained.

Azura laughed in agreement. “You’re right. I miss your father just as much, even when he leaves for the smallest things. For example, this sunset in front of us is something we would normally watch together. During the war, he’d always find me and take me to the best spots to watch the sun fall.”

“That sounds just like Father. I can’t count all the times he’s shown me a breathtaking sight that’s inspired a painting of mine,” the older child commented.

“Knowing Papa, he probably also showed you more than just sunsets Mama! He probably took you around the world to show you the very best nature has to offer” Kana added with a smile.

Her mother nodded with a grin. “He did just that on our honeymoon.” Of course, she and Corrin had done more than just tour nature’s greatest marvels, but some things were better kept personal.

“Tell us the story Mama! Tell us the story!” The princess shouted in excitement.

“I think that’s a story better told by your father once he gets back. How about I tell a different one to pass the time?” Azura asked, wanting to keep her children occupied.

Shigure adjusted himself on the log, getting himself comfortable for the story to come. “That’s a fair compromise,” he said.

Kana jumped up on her mother’s lap and grinned in delight. “Go ahead Mama!” she encouraged.

“Alright. I know I’ve told you two many ghost stories in the past, but tonight, I’m going to tell you one that you’ve never heard before,” the songstress began, moving the focus of her eyes between her children as she spoke. In front of her, the fire crackled vigorously as if it shared the children’s anticipation. The flames danced in front the family, setting the stage for Azura to weave another magnificent tale.

“A ghost story we haven’t heard before? May I request its title?” Shigure asked his mother.

“Of course,” she responded. “This is the tale of the Forgotten Father. A long time ago in the Kingdom of Valla, back in the days of King Cadros, the country was plagued by a feral dragon that terrorized all it set eyes on. Every day, Cadros was worried about the destruction the dragon would cause and would always wonder what he could do. The king loved the presence of dragons in his kingdom and was friends with many benevolent ones, but this feral dragon was a large problem that he couldn’t ignore. So one day, he called upon the service of his champion to end the problem. The champion’s family begged him to refuse, but he chose to place his duty above all else. Leaving behind his wife, a son and a daughter, he headed to Castle Gyges to see King Cadros. The first king gifted him with a sword of solid gold and he set off to slay the dragon.”

Azura took a momentary pause to gauge the reactions of Kana and Shigure. Both of them were already deeply enthralled by the story and the crackles and pops of the flames were the only sounds that filled the air. The eyes of the children stared at their mother, begging for more. The songstress obliged.

“After a long journey of two weeks, the king’s champion finally arrived at the lair of his nemesis and faced down the feral dragon. A ferocious battle ensued but in the end it proved fatal for the both of them. King Cadros heard the results of the mission and wept for his friend. Days later, he visited the wife and two children his champion had left behind to deliver the news personally. They wept for his loss for several months, years even. But as time moved on, so did their hearts. Eventually, the mother and her children welcomed another man into their life and loved him as much as they loved the fallen champion. One night, several years after his family had moved on, the champion’s spirit returned to this world to apologize for his mistake. Three large, bloody slash marks across his chest that were caused by the dragon’s claws and a limp in his left leg were the only ways that he looked different from before, but his family did not recognize him. He called out to his wife several times, saying her name followed by ‘I’m back! I’m back!’. But no matter how many times he tried, she never acknowledged him. He was truly forgotten.”

The Vallite Queen paused again and looked at her children. There were the beginnings of tears in Kana’s eyes and Shigure had a reflective look in his eyes.

“That’s so sad…” Kana blurted out. “He came back for his family, but they left him behind…”

“Kana’s right mother. It truly is a disheartening story. It’s so hard to think that a family could turn its back on one the loved,” her older brother stated quietly before adding a brief “So what happens next?”

###### 

At the same time Azura was telling her story, Corrin was returning home to his family. He had promised them that he’d be back in time for a family campfire and there was no way that he’d break that promise. His flanks were occupied by his two retainers, Kaze the Hoshidan ninja and Silas the Nohrian knight. To his front were five well-equipped guards that composed a small portion of Valla’s Kingsguard. His visit to the countryside had paid dividends, as his head was now full of ways that he could help Valla’s farmers. The march home had allowed him to detail his initial thoughts into a well thought-out plan that he would introduce to the Vallite court in the morning. Of course, Corrin could have just transformed and flown home but security protocol demanded that he be accompanied by the Kingsguard when away from the castle.

“Lord Corrin, we have made it about 90% of the way back to the castle without incident” Kaze reported from his right side, looking troubled. Disturbed from his thoughts, Corrin shook his head and responded. “As I figured we would. Incidents of bandit attacks have gone down drastically for the last three months.”

“Yes they have. The Vallite military’s efficiency has gone up threefold in that time too. That’s signs of a job well done Corrin!” Silas praised.

“Don’t rate me too highly Silas. I still have a lot of work to do,” he replied, noticing that Kaze still had a troubled look on his face.

“Kaze, what’s wrong? You look troubled,” the king asked.

“Lord Corrin, do you remember how my last sentence said how far we had gone without incident?”

“Yes…” the half dragon answered, a sinking feeling rising in his gut.

“Well I’m afraid that’s about to change!” the ninja yelled, plucking a shuriken from his belt and slinging it at the forest to his right. A scream of pain erupted from the spot where Kaze had targeted and that triggered Corrin’s battle instincts.

“Guards, draw weapons! Silas, Kaze, cover me! It’s an ambush!” he yelled. Without hesitation, the Kingsguard drew their swords and formed a protective circle around the king and his retainers. Likewise, Silas drew his sword and Kaze gathered his shuriken. Corrin clutched the Omega Yato tightly and the blade came to life, purple flames erupting around the sword and the mini-teeth on the side moving at rapid speeds. Despite the fact that they had killed one bandit, the party of eight remained unattacked. Corrin transformed his head quickly, letting his draconic senses survey they area around him. His ears picked up a low inhuman growl in the distance and the countless footsteps of the bandits circling them.

Satisfied with the scan, Corrin reverted from his transformation and spoke to his army.

“20 bandits and 3 faceless. That’s how much we’re up against. Stay here and stay together. No sudden movements. Kaze, if you can kill from range do it. We’ve got barely any light to work with so we need to be extra cautious.”

The seven other soldiers nodded and then all hell broke loose. With a loud war cry, the bandits descended on the small party and made their attack. The first wave was met by the Kingsguard and the stragglers were picked off by Silas and Kaze. Corrin joined his retainers in the fray and won his first kill of the evening, cleanly impaling a bandit sent his way by Silas. With one enemy down, the half dragon moved onto the others. Leaping through the air, Corrin delivered a wicked diagonal slash to an unaware bandit and stabbed a third with a transformed arm as soon as he landed. 

Then the Faceless and the second wave of bandits appeared. With his soldiers and retainers occupied by the second wave of bandits, Corrin turned to the three hulking, green beasts in front of him. Not hesitating, he leapt forward once more, spinning into a corkscrew attack directly aimed at the Faceless closest to him. He scored a hit, tearing at the monster’s side with the Omega Yato and leaving a grisly slash wound. But just because he had gravely wounded one Faceless didn’t mean he could forget about the others.

As the king landed, he lunged at the second faceless with his sacred blade but was taken by surprise as a fist of the third stopped him in his tracks and sent him packing. Corrin hit the ground hard and pain shot through his left leg. The second faceless swung its fist to finish the job, but the half dragon managed to roll away in the nick of time. Not wanting to stay downed, he struggled through the pain and managed to return his feet. The first faceless, on the verge of death, also had a go at Corrin, but the wild swing of its fist was well off the mark. Without hesitation, the king drove the Omega Yato through the beast’s head and retracted it to defend himself. But as fast as he was, Corrin could only block one attack of the two that were incoming. He chose to block the second faceless and leaned back in an effort to dodge the third’s spiked gauntlet. The damage he sustained was minimal. The spikes had penetrated his armor, but they only left three long cuts on his chest. Combined with the pain in his leg, the sting and blood loss of the cuts had put him out of fighting form and he bent over to catch his breath.

Luckily for him, his retainers came to the rescue. Kaze jumped in front of the second faceless and warded its blows with the blades on his arms.

“Lord Corrin, you’re in no condition to continue! Fly home now and get treatment! Leave the rest to us!”

“But Kaze, I can’t just leave you behind! I don’t want to find out something bad happened because I left!”

“Corrin, just listen to him!” Silas shouted as he engaged the other faceless, “You have a family that’s waiting for you and I don’t want to have to report any bad news because you fought on!

“But-”

“No buts Lord Corrin” Kaze argued as he buried a shuriken in the faceless’s chest. “We’re your retainers for a reason. Our job is to protect you and you trust us to do that. Trust us now that we will protect you by slaying these foes.”

“Nngh,” Corrin groaned, partly in pain, partly in indecision. He didn’t want to leave the battlefield behind, but his retainers had a very valid point. He wouldn’t be able to sustain a transformation for long in this wounded state, but it would get him to where he needed to go. Holding his dragonstone in the air, he focused on a full transformation and the dragon heeded his call. Now in his dragon form, Corrin used his wings to rise into the air and sail off into the night.

###### 

“Well what happens next is quite strange. The champion’s spirit was not sighted for many years but when it returned it did the same thing. It would seek out families in the same situation as his own. A single mother, her son and her daughter would always be the subject of his visits. Creepier still, he would always know all their names and use the same call that he did with his wife,” Azura answered her son.

“So that whole, ‘Insert name here I’m back! I’m back!’ right?” Shigure inquired, eyebrow raised.

“Correct,” the songstress affirmed.

Kana hugged her mother. “That just sounds creepy by itself…I’d be so scared if that ever happened to us.”

Azura patted her daughter’s head to reassure her. “Don’t worry Kana. That won’t happen whatsoever. It’s just a story after all.”

Kana was about to reply until she heard a rustle coming from the forest around them.

“Shigure did you just-”

“Yes, I just heard that” Shigure said, cutting off his younger sibling. Azura looked to the source of the noise and narrowed her eyes. Another rustle from what seemed to be closer came along with a slight breeze, drawing the attention of all three of them. The fire leaned with the wind and its crackling ceased. Silence enveloped the night as the light blue haired trio looked into the forest.

“Azura! I’m back! I’m back!” was the first thing that interrupted the silence, causing Kana to tremble and Shigure to stand on edge. Azura, remained calm on the outside, but her heart began racing and millions of thoughts ran through her head.

“Azura! I’m back! I’m back!” the mysterious voice repeated, now closer than before. The light of the fire did nothing to reveal the figure who had spoken but the light of the moon gave them a clue. The figure was waving an object above his head and in the brief moments it fell under the moon’s light it glinted gold.

“No…a golden sword…there’s no way” Shigure stated, peering into the darkness.

Kana trembled harder as she clutched her mother who was beginning to lose her composure. “It’s just a coincidence. It could just be the Omega Yato” the songstress uttered quietly.

The figure was still masked in darkness but Shigure used his keen eyesight and the moonlight to continue his observations. What he found startled him even more.

“M-Mother I’m afraid not…I can’t see any purple flames or serrated teeth…and…oh gods…he has a limp…he has a limp” the painter repeated, now stunned beyond belief.

“I-Impossible…it’s just a story,” Azura whispered, all traces of her usual calm gone.

“Does that mean Papa-” Kana began before her mother cut her off.

“No…Corrin’s not dead. My husband is not dead,” she stated strongly, but on the inside, the belief she held in her words was waning ever so slightly.

“Mother he’s coming…what should we do? What should we do?” Shigure asked, panic creeping into his tone.

“Just stay with me Shigure,” his mother replied. She needed to be strong for her children, even if she was beginning to break on the inside. The following moments were agonizing. The three of them waited for what seemed like an eternity until the figure finally emerged from the growth and the fire revealed his identity.

“Three slash marks!” Kana cried, hiding her face in her mother’s shoulder.

Upon a more thorough examination, Azura realized the identity of the figure. It was none other than Corrin. 

“Geez, I didn’t think I’d have such a hostile reception. So, who’s ready for stories?” the half-dragon asked excitedly with a wolfish grin. 

Kana revealed her face once more and stared at her father in stunned silence. Her brother did the exact same.

“So that’s how you saw us Father. You transformed your head and used your draconic senses which also made your voice unrecognizable at first” the older sibling postulated, putting together all the pieces.

Azura gently set her daughter down on the log and stood up. All of her fear had converted to relief and anger and Corrin could notice it from the moment he looked into her eyes. Any sort of grin he had was long gone. The talking-to was coming and there was no escape.

“Corrin _Kamui_ Mizuno, you just gave me and the children a heart attack and you dare have the audacity to play it off like nothing’s wrong? Look at you! Before you say a word, before you move a muscle, before you even take your next breath, you are marching up to the infirmary right now and getting treatment for those wounds of yours. I don’t know where you got them nor do I care how, but you will tell me absolutely everything about this little trip of yours while you are resting. Is that clear?”

The king nodded meekly in response and put an arm around his wife’s shoulder. Together they began the walk to the infirmary, the songstress supporting the half dragon. As they walked, Azura called out to her son, her normal composure and tone restored.

“Shigure, dear, could you please put out the fire?”

“Yes mother” he answered, quickly using his Dragon’s Vein to douse the flame. Kana walked over beside him and leaned on her brother.

“Remind me not to get Mama angry any time soon,” she told him.

“Trust me, I’ll do that every hour of every day for the next week.”

Both brother and sister looked at each other and nodded in solidarity. What had just transpired may not have been the happiest moment, but it was certainly a wonderful addition to the many stories they could tell later.


End file.
